


Scorbus fluff (seria one-shotów)

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Luźno z sobą powiązane, bardzo fluffy (z wyjątkiem początków) one-shoty o Scorpiusie i Albusie.





	1. Lekcja nie-myślenia

Siedział tam- w tej ławce; w tej klasie, której dziwnie przytłaczającą przestrzeń wypełniał dźwięk kredy tańczącej po zmatowiałej tablicy i ożywiony głos jedynej osoby, która w tej klasie wtedy była- poza nim.

Scorpius z zapałem kreślił na czarnej powierzchni coraz to więcej i więcej białych linii. Czarnowłosy wiedział dobrze, że blondyn stara się tłumaczyć mu jak najlepiej, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, że wszystkie te linie, kreski, litery, cyfry, dziwne rysunki i schematy były dla niego w tamtej chwili jedynie nic nie znaczącą plątaniną bieli- _tylko trochę_ bielszej od włosów, które chłopak co jakiś czas odgarniał z twarzy niedbałym ruchem ręki, nie przerywając swojego wykładu. Wykładu, którego sens Albus zdawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej gubić od momentu, gdy się zaczął, by w końcu pozwolić swojej uwadze bezkarnie błąkać się w labiryncie zbudowanym z od dawna już rozwijających się w nim myśli i emocji.

A każda z dróg kończyła się głośnym westchnięciem, gdy powracał do tak różnej od tych wędrówek rzeczywistości.

I gdy siedział tak wtedy w tej ławce, w tej klasie, słuchając (a w każdym razie takie było założenie) blondyna, po raz kolejny jego błogie myśli potknęły się o rude włosy i błękitne oczy. Obraz tak mu znany, przez wiele lat, od dawna... niegdyś automatycznie przywołujący uśmiech na jego twarz- teraz przywoływał tylko ucisk w gardle i sprawiał, że jego płuca wypełniały się kamieniami.

_Głęboki oddech..._

Osoba, która przez większą część jego życia była mu prawie tak bliska jak siostra... która towarzyszyła mu w jego głupich zabawach i wyciągała do niego rękę, by pomóc mu wstać, za każdym razem, gdy upadał... której uśmiech i ciepły uścisk znaczyły tyle, ile naprawdę niewiele rzeczy było w stanie wyrazić...

Ta osoba... Ta jedna, jedyna osoba...

Była powodem, dla którego nie mógł już patrzeć na swojego przyjaciela tak, jak mógł patrzeć jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu.

Była powodem, dla którego kolejna najważniejsza w jego życiu osoba- osoba, która była mu bliska tak, jak nikt inny nigdy nie potrafił być... która wspierała go przez ostatnie kilka lat... która wyciągała do niego rękę, by pomóc mu wrócić za każdym razem, kiedy przekroczył granicę... której uśmiech i ciepły uścisk znaczyły tyle, ile nic nigdy nie było w stanie wyrazić...- właśnie ta, najważniejsza w jego życiu osoba stawała się coraz bardziej i bardziej mu odległa.

I kiedy tak siedział w tej ławce, w tej klasie, pozwalając ulubionemu głosowi być tłem dla jego wędrówek, ten ciężar po raz kolejny zwalił się na niego, przypominając mu, dlaczego tak właściwie był tu, gdzie właśnie był i robił to, co właśnie robił.

I czemu cierpiał tak, jak właśnie cierpiał- mając przed oczami obraz, który w jego sercu nigdy nie przestawał być najważniejszym i najbliższym, choć rzeczywistość brutalnie mu go zabierała, odsuwając coraz dalej i dalej... i dalej.

I choć gdy przyszli tu jakąś godzinę temu, wszystko było, teoretycznie, w najlepszym porządku, teraz każda chwila była dla Albusa udręką. Sekundy ciągnęły się nieubłaganie, każda z nich bolała, a każdy ruch blondyna i każdy dźwięk, który dobył się z jego ust, sprawiał, że w brzuchu coś mu się skręcało, a oddech coraz bardziej przyspieszał. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem kredy o tablicę rosła w nim potworna ochota, żeby wybuchnąć śmiechem; rozpaczliwym śmiechem- bo czuł, że nie wytrzyma już dłużej uderzających o ściany jego żył fal emocji. Powietrze coraz głośniej wydobywało się z jego ust; przygryzał wargę i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy trzymany przez niego liścik zmienił się w pomięty kawałek papieru; atrament rozmazał się w jego spoconej dłoni.

\- Al, słuchasz mnie?

Albus otrząsnął się; blondyn przypatrywał mu się badawczo, marszcząc brwi. Czarnowłosy przełknął ślinę; gardło miał ściśnięte, a do jego świadomości powoli docierał fakt, że przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w tył głowy Scorpiusa. Tylko że teraz nie mógł już wpatrywać się w tył jego głowy- mógł się wpatrywać tylko (a może aż) w przód. I choć przód był atrakcyjniejszy od tyłu, w tamtej konkretnej chwili Albus wolałby jednak pozostać przy tyle. Bowiem wtedy przenikliwa szarość oczu blondyna skupiona byłaby na tablicy, a nie na jego zastygłej w zdezorientowaniu twarzy.

\- Emm, jasne. - Słowa, które wygramoliły się wreszcie z jego ust, brzmiały trochę mniej pewnie, niż powinny.

Młody Ślizgon westchnął, nie kryjąc znużenia.

\- Czemu pogiąłeś liścik? - spytał głosem wypełnionym spokojną ciekawością.

Oczy Albusa powędrowały w dół, by spotkać się z dłonią, która trzymała rzeczony liścik; teraz był on już tylko pomiętym kawałkiem papieru pobrudzonym czarnym atramentem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz jakoś... - Scorpius przechylił głowę, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Albusa - niezdrowo.

Brunet prychnął; "niezdrowo" było prawdopodobnie nie najgorszym określeniem jego stanu.

\- Nie, to tylko zmęczenie... Wiesz, treningi i tak dalej... - Wzruszył ramionami, próbując rozluźnić się w twardym krześle.

\- Nie wyglądałeś na zmęczonego, gdy zaczynaliśmy. - Jasne brwi Scorpiusa jakby zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej.

W nabrzmiałym od emocji umyśle bruneta nie było miejsca na narodziny kolejnej wymówki. Przygryzł wargę, wbijając wzrok w blat ławki.

Krótka cisza została przerwana kolejnym westchnięciem.

\- Możemy skończyć na dziś.

Blondyn odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po swoją torbę leżącą w kącie klasy.

Twarz czarnowłosego stężała, a krew w żyłach przez moment popłynęła szybciej. Wstał powoli, obserwując jak chłopak wrzuca do torby swoje książki i pliki notatek, a potem zapina klamrę i zarzuca torbę na ramię.

\- Albus?

Częściowo przysłonięte włosami czoło blondyna ponownie pokryły zmarszczki, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył Albusa stojącego przy ławce, znów wpatrującego się w niego sennym wzrokiem.

Chłopak zamrugał. Przeczesał ręką swoje wiecznie rozczochrane czarne włosy, po czym pochylił się, by samemu się spakować.

Kilkanaście sekund później szli już niemal opustoszałymi korytarzami, zmierzając ku zamkowym lochom. W głowie bruneta wciąż odbijało się echem ostatnie słowo, które tego wieczora usłyszał.

_Albus._


	2. Depresja? Mało oryginalne

\- Potter! Wracaj tu natychmiast! Nie wolno ci tak bezceremonialnie wychodzić sobie z lekcji!

Ale Albus nie usłuchał. W porywie frustracji niemal wybiegł z klasy i teraz, dysząc wściekle, szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarz. W tamtej chwili miał wszystko zwyczajnie gdzieś. Przestał się już czymkolwiek przejmować, nic już go nie obchodziło; totalnie, kompletnie, zupełnie nic.

Nic...

I wtedy w wyobraźni wyświetliła mu się tak znana twarz: blada cera, niczym z delikatnej porcelany, blond włosy, odrobinę przydługie, zasłaniające czoło i wpadające do oczu... dużych, srebrnoniebieskich oczu, błyszczących radośnie, gdy bladoróżowe usta układały się w nieśmiały uśmiech ozdobiony dołeczkami...

Czarnowłosy jęknął żałośnie, przyciskając zimne dłonie do powiek.

Miał już dość. Miał dość przeklętego profesora Clibburna, miał dość jego przeklętych lekcji, miał dość przeklętego tematu rematerializacji, miał dość swojej przeklętej klasy, miał dość całego tego przeklętego dnia; miał dość Rose i miał dość Scor...

Nie.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując, że w gardle rośnie mu twarda gula, a przez jego ciało przepływa większa niż zwykle fala krwi. Poczuł się podle. Czuł się koszmarnie podle. Wcale nie dlatego, że znów pomylił cholerne formułki zaklęć, sprawiając, że ślimak, którego mieli zniknąć, jakimś cudem dorobił się futerka i szczurzego ogona, wcale nie dlatego, że ich humorzasty nauczyciel transmutacji znów miał potrzebę się na kimś powyżywać i po raz kolejny to on okazał się być ofiarą, wcale nie dlatego, że rozbawiło to wszystkich poza nim (i Scorpiusem, wtrącił jakiś głosik z tyłu jego głowy), wcale nie dlatego...

Wcale nie dlatego, że jego najlepszy i jedyny przyjaciel spędzał popołudnia, wieczory i przerwy między lekcjami na obściskiwaniu się z jego kuzynką.

W przypływie złości uderzył z całej siły w ścianę; zaraz mocno tego pożałował, gdy przez całą jego rękę przepłynęła bezlitośnie ostra fala bólu. Przygryzł wargę, zaciskając z całej siły powieki, pod którymi zebrały się nagle łzy. Nie chciał w tamtej chwili myśleć, czy spowodował je ból fizyczny czy emocjonalny. W tamtej chwili miał ochotę po prostu krzyczeć; krzyczeć na całe gardło, wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co w nim siedziało.

Kolana prawie się pod nim ugięły, lecz niemal natychmiast puścił się biegiem. Biegł, biegł, biegł i biegł... Nie bardzo wiedział dokąd tak właściwie biegnie, ale nogi jakoś same zaprowadziły go dokładnie tam, gdzie w tamtym momencie najmniej nie chciał być.

Dopadł do wejścia do salonu Ślizgonów i burknął hasło. Przejście otworzyło się, ukazując kojąco mroczne pomieszczenie wypełnione szmaragdowym światłem. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, a on sam próbował uspokoić roztrzęsiony oddech. Przeszedł powoli przez salon, przygarbiony, niczym zbity pies, wgramolił się po schodach i otworzył drzwi do dormitorium studentów szóstego roku. Przekroczył próg pomieszczenia- drzwi kliknęły cicho za jego plecami- i powlókł się w stronę swojego nieschludnie pościelonego łóżka. Westchnął z niemal teatralną dramatycznością i pozwolił swojemu ciału opaść ciężko na miękki materac. Po dłuższej chwili przewrócił się na plecy, przyciskając dłonie do twarzy. Zamknął oczy.

Próbował nie robić nic, po prostu sobie być i oddychać; ale nawet zwyczajne oddychanie jest trudne, gdy na klatce piersiowej spoczywa ci nieustannie przytłaczająco ciężki głaz beznadziejności. Przez parę dziwnych chwil zastanawiał się, czy łatwiej byłoby mu spędzić tu resztę dnia siedząc czy leżąc, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że w taki sposób tylko jeszcze bardziej zwariuje. Był, niestety, oczywisty problem: nie miał najmniejszej, najbardziej choćby marnej ochoty na cokolwiek innego. Cokolwiek. Cała wola życia uleciała z niego jak powietrze z przekłutego balona; i dokładnie tak on sam się teraz czuł. Był pusty. Był tak nieznośnie pusty, a zarazem tak nafaszerowany każdą z możliwych emocji, że przestał czuć cokolwiek.

Jednocześnie miał tego śmiertelnie dość i czuł palące pragnienie zrobienia z tym czegoś, jak i miał to kompletnie gdzieś; w tamtym konkretnym momencie był po prostu porzuconym przez jego dawnego, pełnego niespokojnego entuzjazmu ducha ciałem- rozwalonym na jego łóżku, w dormitorium Slytherinu, w Hogwarcie- i umysłem, beznadziejnie pragnącym osoby, która była tak nieznośnie daleko, będąc, paradoksalnie, tak blisko. I nigdy wcześniej nie był tego świadom równie mocno, jak był teraz.

A owa świadomość swoim ciężarem dołożyła do już i tak nieznośnego poczucia winy- poczucia winy za coś, czego przecież nie mógł kontrolować.

Zacisnął szczękę, zmrużył oczy i przez dobre kilka kolejnych minut trwał tak, wpatrując się z uporem w baldachim nad jego łóżkiem, jakby oczekując, że ten do niego przemówi. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło (nie żeby Al faktycznie się tego spodziewał), a jego umysł wciąż cierpiał na beznadziejny brak inspiracji i chęci do życia, więc pozwolił w końcu wszystkim swoim mięśniom całkowicie się rozluźnić, powiekom zamknąć, a klatce piersiowej podnieść się i opaść jeszcze jeden ostatni raz, nim odpłynął w świat ponurych marzeń sennych- wypełnionych puszystymi blond włosami, srebrnoniebieskimi oczami i dźwięcznym śmiechem, którego już dawno nie słyszał na jawie, lecz mimo to jego umysł był w stanie tak idealnie go odtworzyć...

 

Kolejną rzeczą, która pojawiła się w jego świadomości, był głos- tak blisko niego, że mógł, całkiem prawdopodobnie, wciąż śnić. Lecz oto jego ciałem wstrząsnął nagły, choć- na szczęście- nie nazbyt gwałtowny dreszcz, gdy czyjaś dłoń chwyciła jego bark i delikatnie nim potrząsnęła, zmuszając go do otworzenia oczu. Szmaragdowa zieleń spotkała szarawy błękit i wtem Albus poczuł, jak na jego nos i policzki wpełza (zbyt) gorący rumieniec.

\- Al... - Blondyn urwał, nim w ogóle zdążył zacząć, widząc zaczerwienioną nagle twarz przyjaciela. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się bystro. - Emm... W-wszystko ok?

Szeroko otwarte oczy Albusa jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy topiły się w intensywnym spojrzeniu, a potem czarnowłosy zamrugał, powracając do rzeczywistości.

Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Uhh, tak... Tak, tak, jasne. Uhm... - odruchowo przeczesał dłonią swoją czarną czuprynę - a tak w ogóle, co tu robisz? - Albus ziewnął; starał się przyjąć taką postawę, jakby zupełnie nic zastanawiającego się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło.

\- Al, zaraz mamy zaklęcia. Spóźnisz się na lekcje. - W głosie Scorpiusa nie było niczego, czym brunet miałby powód się przejąć, jednak jego wzrok wciąż pozostawał niewygodnie badawczy.

Na pewno jednak mógłby przejąć się przekazaną mu właśnie informacją; gdyby nie fakt, że... no cóż, w dalszym ciągu był kompletnie obojętny wobec każdej sprawy, która nie miała bezpośredniego związku ze stojącym akurat przy jego łóżku Ślizgonem.

Wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym grymasie.

\- Zrywam się - rzucił z niemal ostentacyjną obojętnością, opadając bezwładnie w objęcia wciąż ciepłej pościeli i zasłaniając oczy ręką.

Z kolei Scorpius akurat tą informacją przejął się bardzo.

\- Hej, co ci jest? Wiem, że... - Zawahał się. - Wiem, że Clibburn bywa nieznośny, ale...

\- Nie o to chodzi! - Albus prawie krzyknął; wcale nie chciał tego zrobić, wręcz zabolał go fakt, że podniósł głos na przecież bogu ducha winnego przyjaciela, ale nie był w stanie opanować wciąż targających nim emocji.

Blondyn przygryzł wargę; pod wpływem głosu zielonookiego przez jego ciało przebiegł niespodziewany dreszcz. Ostrożnie usiadł na łóżku, obok bruneta, i położył drżącą dłoń na jego ramieniu, tak niepewnie, jakby się bał, że ten go zaraz uderzy.

\- Źle się czujesz? - Przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy przyjaciela (która, ku uldze Albusa, przybrała już naturalny dla niego odcień). - Wyglądasz normalnie - stwierdził, choć z wyraźną nutą niepewności w głosie.

\- Nie trzeba wyglądać choro, żeby _być_ chorym... wiesz? - Wymamrotał żałośnie czarnowłosy.

Blondyn wykrzywił usta, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Zgaduję, że nie masz ochoty ze mną o tym rozmawiać? - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, mierząc bruneta ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Poprawna odpowiedź - wyszeptał Albus bez cienia uśmiechu.

W następnej sekundzie ciężar na łóżku zmniejszył się, a do uszu czarnowłosego dobiegło głośne westchnięcie i odgłos kroków. Zdjął rękę z twarzy i spojrzał w kierunku Scorpiusa. Blondyn odwrócił się; jego smukłe palce spoczywały już na klamce.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że cię tak zostawię. Pogadamy po lekcjach. - Zmusił się do niewyraźnego uśmiechu, po czym wyszedł, zamykając cicho drzwi.

Albus odetchnął głęboko; wciąż z trudem, ale ciężar na jego klatce piersiowej jakby odrobinę zmalał. Świadomość, że tego dnia czeka go jednak coś miłego, sprawiła, że w jego sercu narodził się maleńki promyczek nadziei. Bo nawet jeśli miała to być niekoniecznie najweselsza rozmowa z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, wciąż była to _rozmowa z jego najlepszym przyjacielem_ \- czyli dokładnie to, czego, jak sobie chwilę później uświadomił, tak rozpaczliwie pragnął i za czym tak boleśnie tęsknił od dobrych kilku tygodni.


	3. Za bardzo

Albus i Scorpius siedzieli razem, w dormitorium Ślizgonów, w przeciwnych końcach łóżka zielonookiego.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chodziłeś z nią z takiego powodu. - Młody Potter prychnął z niedowierzaniem. - Scor, serio, _ty_? Myślałem, że w takich sprawach miałbyś poważniejsze motywy. - Grymas niezadowolenia, w gruncie rzeczy nieproszony acz szczery, wymalował się na jego twarzy.

Blondyn zacmokał; jego wargi same wykrzywiły się w czymś w rodzaju kołtuńskiego uśmiechu.

\- A mnie co prawda nie dziwi, że się o mnie troszczysz, niemniej, zastanawia, czemu tak cię to tknęło.

_Szlag._

\- Może dlatego, że jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i tak dalej? - Żartobliwa obojętność w jego głosie po części była maską dla nagłego poczucia przyparcia do muru.

\- Mhmmm...

Ni to było zastanowienie, ni niepewność; Scorpius dobrze wiedział, czemu jego przyjacielowi tak na nim zależało. Znali się przecież nie od dziś; choć długa znajomość czasem okazuje się być raczej pułapką trzymającą w starych ramach wzajemnego postrzegania, niż kluczem do lepszego zrozumienia siebie nawzajem. W przypadku tej konkretnej dwójki Ślizgonów trwał okres przejściowy, a Malfoy miał dziwne wrażenie, że dziś zrobią kolejny krok naprzód. W dobrą stronę. Oby.

\- Tak czy siak, jakoś lepiej teraz wyglądasz, wiesz? Depresja już ci minęła? - Pół żartem, pół serio, ale zadał pytanie.

Albus podniósł wzrok, spotykając tak mu znaną przenikliwą szarość. Za każdym razem gdy patrzył swojemu przyjacielowi w oczy, miał wrażenie, jakby na nowo nurkował w tych srebrzystych głębiach, odkrywając coraz to nowe tajemnice. Intrygowało go to; uwielbiał to robić i gdyby tylko mógł, resztę życia chętnie spędziłby sam na sam ze Scorpiusem, poznając go... i pozwalając jemu poznawać siebie.

_Gdyby tylko mógł..._

Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Z pewnym zaniepokojeniem zauważył, że serce bije mu szybciej, niż normalnie powinno.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że jest świetnie, ale... - osunął się po wezgłowiu, układając wygodnie na poduszkach - tak, jest lepiej.

 _Dużo lepiej._ Ale jakoś bał się otwarcie to stwierdzić, bowiem to by wyraźnie zdradziło podstawowy powód słabego zdrowia psychicznego, jakim odznaczał się w ostatnim czasie. Jakkolwiek, był świadom, że Scorpius i tak się tego domyśli; o ile już się to nie stało.

\- Myślisz, że będzie na mnie zły? - Zagadnął po dłuższej ciszy, bardziej po to, by sprowadzić rozmowę na mniej niekomfortowe dla siebie tory, niż z faktycznej ciekawości wobec opinii przyjaciela.

\- James? - Wargi blondyna wykrzywiły się w lekceważącym uśmiechu. - Na ile go znam, nie dba zbytnio o takie sprawy.

Brunet przygryzł policzek, wlepiając wzrok w baldachim nad łóżkiem. Pozwolił rozpoczętemu tematowi pochłonąć całkowicie swoje myśli; byle tylko wrócić do bezpiecznej, nie łączącej się z ryzykiem i wyjściem na desperackiego kochasia strefy komfortu.

Pomyślał o tym, co jego brat mu ostatnio powiedział. Zmarszczył czoło i na kilka krótkich chwil twarz mu stężała.

\- Tia, może, ale... - Leniwie przewrócił się na bok, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. - Żeby był _aż tak_ obojętny...

Przypatrywał się teraz uważnie dostojnym rysom chłopaka- jego mina pozostawała bez zmian.

\- Al, czemu ty w ogóle tak mocno się tym przejmujesz? - Blondyn przewrócił oczami, nawet nie starając się ukryć znudzenia. - Nie uważasz, że _troszkę_ przesadzasz? - Zmierzył Albusa sugestywnym spojrzeniem zakrapianym nutką niepewności.

Ten zaś opadł bezwładnie na brzuch, pozwalając twarzy zanurzyć się w miękkiej poduszce; jego nozdrza wypełniły się zapachem cytrusowego szamponu.

\- Może - odparł stłumionym głosem. - To jest strasznie durne, wiem, ale...

\- Taaak, po prostu zrobiła się z ciebie ostatnio niemożliwa drama queen.

Do uszu bruneta dobiegł stłumiony śmiech. Rzucił poduszką, na ślepo celując w Malfoya.

\- King, jak już musisz - burknął, choć kąciki jego ust podniosły się lekko; tego śmiechu nigdy mu było dość, a ostatnio, przez długi czas, mógł słyszeć go tylko- och, jakież to romantyczne- w swoich snach.

Blondyn niedbale odrzucił poduszkę, która z cichym pacnięciem wylądowała na głowie Albusa.

\- Może być. - Ponownie się zaśmiał, na co zielonooki wydał z siebie pomruk zirytowania. - Al, poważnie, ogarnij się wreszcie, nie mogę cię oglądać, gdy jesteś w takim stanie.

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy ton jego głosu był raczej żartobliwy czy poważny.

\- To nie oglądaj... - odparł od niechcenia czarnowłosy.

Scorpius prychnął cicho.

\- Nie dałbym rady.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, przetwarzając słowa, które właśnie padły. Nagle w jego głowie zapaliło się czerwone światełko...

\- Co...? - Przewrócił się na plecy i podparł na łokciach, by móc obdarzyć blondyna lekko oszołomionym spojrzeniem; nie był pewien, czy dobrze złapał sens tej wymiany zdań.

Usta szarookiego układały się w nieznaczny uśmiech, a jego policzki zdawały się pokrywać coraz intensywniejszym różem. Wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w czarnowłosego z dziwną mieszaniną żarliwości i zmieszania.

\- Nie mógłbym przeżyć dnia, nie patrząc na ciebie, Al. Najzwyczajniej w świecie bym nie potrafił. - Jego głos przybrał nagle głęboki, poważny, niemal uroczysty ton; choć rumieńce niezupełnie do tego pasowały. - Jesteś...

Pokręcił głową i westchnął nieznacznie, jakby słowa go zawiodły. Nie odpływając w zastanowienia, podniósł się i oparł dłońmi o materac po obu stronach barków Albusa (który gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, niemal nieświadomy tego, jak serce tłucze mu się w gardle). Pochylił się nad przyjacielem; jego twarz zatrzymała się tuż nad twarzą bruneta, którego mózg zarejestrował tak ulubiony przez niego zapach kawy z cynamonem.

\- Po prostu... - skupił wzrok na zielonych oczach chłopaka; jego szarawy błękit błysnął czymś, czego Albus nie był w stanie zdefiniować - pozwól mi, dobrze?

I pochylił się jeszcze niżej, sprawiając tym samym, że jego usta spotkały usta czarnowłosego.

Przez ciało chłopaka przebiegł intensywny dreszcz; poczuł się tak, jakby został rażony piorunem. Na sekundę zapomniał, czym jest oddychanie, a wszystkie jego mięśnie spięły się, jak na komendę, by po chwili rozluźnić się pod ciężarem ciała blondyna.

Z jego gardła dobył się cichutki jęk, gdy w żyłach zaczęły tańczyć mu iskierki błogości- rozeszły się po ciele, pobudzając każdy nerw; zamknął oczy, topniejąc w słodkim pocałunku. Był on, w jakiś wspaniały sposób, pełen żaru i intensywności, a jednocześnie był taki... niewinny; taki nieśpieszny, taki pełny, głęboki... Jakby upajanie się bliskością, smakowanie delicji chwili prosto z miękkich ust przyjaciela; wypełniające ciało bruneta satysfakcją, odurzające jego umysł i pobudzające zmysły niczym narkotyk...

Nim jednak zdążył na dobre zanurzyć się w uczuciu, które zostało w nim pobudzone, ciepłe wargi chłopaka opuściły jego- gorące, nabrzmiałe krwią, spragnione...

Westchnął, już tęskniąc za czułym dotykiem blondyna. Otworzył szeroko oczy i zobaczył przed sobą prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszy obraz, jaki kiedykolwiek dane mu było oglądać: jego przyjaciel, jego najlepszy, najbliższy przyjaciel, siedział na nim okrakiem, przygryzając wargę i marszcząc brwi; rozczochrane blond włosy zdawały się lśnić w świetle lampy, niby złota aureola; jego czoło ozdabiały zmarszczki (które, według Albusa, tylko dodawały mu uroku), jego policzki były już nie po prostu muśnięte ciepłym rumieńcem, lecz oblane gorącym szkarłatem, jego mokre usta przybrały barwę dojrzałych malin; oczy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, lecz- i to było jedyne, co czarnowłosego w tym obrazku uwierało- tym razem nie radością czy podekscytowaniem, a raczej... niepokojem?

\- Al... - wyszeptał blondyn, widząc dezorientację w spojrzeniu czarnowłosego. - Ja... - Odchrząknął nerwowo. - Chciałem... Ch-chciałem w końcu pokazać ci... B-bo... pomyślałem, że może wtedy... Agh... - Rozpaczliwie przetarł twarz dłońmi; brunet zauważył, że trzęsły się lekko. - Nieważne. To było głupie. N-nie wiem... Zapomnij...

Chciał mówić dalej, lecz w tym momencie Albus wreszcie odzyskał głos.

\- Scor... - Chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy z napięciem, oczekiwaniem, niemal strachem- tak niespodziewanym wobec śmiałości tego, co właśnie uczynił. Czarnowłosy przełknął ślinę, czując rozpływające się rozkosznie po całym ciele gorąco. Serce zabiło mu jeszcze szybciej. Naprawdę tego chciał. - Możesz zrobić to jeszcze raz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matkoboskatojesttakie...żeażniemogę. Sorry.


	4. Na prostą

Od dnia, w którym spełniło się pielęgnowane przez wiele smętnych miesięcy marzenie Albusa, minął prawie tydzień. O ile wcześniej czuł się jak usychający marnie krzak, teraz niewątpliwie przywodził na myśl kwitnące drzewo, które ktoś wreszcie podlał obfitym strumieniem życiodajnej wody. Odżywał. Odżył. Wrócił do życia. Przestał być wrakiem siebie; odkrywał w sobie nowe strony, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia (albo po prostu był zbyt zajęty wzdychaniem za pewnym Ślizgonem, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego). Zaczął nowy rozdział w swoim wcześniej wypełnionym ponurą szarością życiu.

A jednym z aspektów, w których ta zmiana się przejawiała, okazała się być jego uczniowska kariera.

Właśnie mijał sobie pewien spokojny czwartkowy wieczór. Albus siedział na swoim łóżku, oparty wygodnie o wezgłowie, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. W rękach trzymał swoje najświeższe wypracowanie z transmutacji i od dobrej pół godziny nie mógł nacieszyć się widokiem pięknego, dużego, czerwonego W, które widniało sobie dumnie w prawym górnym rogu pergaminu.

\- Pierwszy "wybitny" z transmutacji... - powiedział to powoli, delektując się każdą literką. - "Wybitny". Nie "zadowalający"... nawet nie "powyżej oczekiwań"... "Wybitny". - Oczy błyszczały mu czymś w rodzaju dzikiej pasji. - Scor, jesteś genialny.

Jasnowłosy zaśmiał się wdzięcznie, niemal pochłaniając wzrokiem twarz przyjaciela. Dawno już nie widział, żeby ktoś aż tak promieniał; a może po prostu każda chwila, którą spędzał z Albusem, sprawiała, że cały świat oblewała ciepła, złota poświata.

\- A nie mówiłem, że sobie poradzisz? Miałem rację. - Tym razem to jego twarz rozjaśniła duma.

\- Ty przecież zawsze masz rację. - Czarnowłosy wciąż gapił się jak zaczarowany na swoją ocenę, jakby bał się, że gdy tylko zdejmie z niej wzrok, jego piękne W zniknie albo zmieni się w O.

Scorpius, z kolei, nie mógł oderwać oczu od Albusa. Choćby chciał (a nie chciał), od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł znieść nie patrzenia na niego przez czas dłuższy niż kilka minut. Czasami, kiedy leżał sobie w łóżku, próbując zasnąć, przechodziło mu przez myśl, że może wpadł w coś w rodzaju uzależnienia- bo przecież normalny człowiek na taką przypadłość nie cierpi. Zawsze jednak owe rozmyślania zostawały szybko ucięte kadrami wspomnień tysięcy chwil spędzonych z czarnowłosym, a potem odpływał w spokojny, głęboki sen (a co przeważnie działo się w jego głowie podczas snu- nietrudno się domyślić).

\- Zrobię ci przysługę i nie zaprzeczę. - Uśmiechnął się figlarnie. - Ciekaw jestem tylko, dlaczego dopiero teraz twoje wyniki zaczęły się poprawiać, skoro pomagałem ci już od dobrych kilku miesięcy - zagadnął od niechcenia, choć z grubsza tydzień temu sam w końcu rozwiązał tę zagadkę.

Brunet odłożył pergamin na szafkę nocną, gdzie spoczął sobie na quasi-honorowym miejscu, obok małego stosu książek, grzebienia i prawie pustej butelki soku dyniowego.

\- Na razie to tylko jedna ocena... - Zmarszczył czoło, lecz już za moment powrócił do swojego radosnego wyrazu. - Ale jednocześnie... oby... początek wychodzenia na prostą. W każdym razie, teraz, skoro mam ciebie, nie ma mowy, żeby nie było lepiej.

Założywszy ręce za głowę, wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela, którego błękitnoszare oczy przez parę sekund wędrowały od grzebienia leżącego na szafce czarnowłosego do czupryny jego właściciela.

\- Co? - Albus ponownie zmarszczył czoło, widząc spojrzenie blondyna.

Ten zaś przygryzł wargę, próbując powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech.

\- Wiem, że to głupie pytanie, ale... - Ponownie ogarnął wzrokiem sterczące na wszystkie możliwe strony włosy zielonookiego - po co ci grzebień, skoro tak czy siak zawsze masz nieład na głowie? - Widząc, jak chłopak niemalże odruchowo przeczesuje je dłonią, podniósł zaciśniętą pięść do ust, lecz i tak nie był w stanie powstrzymać chichotu.

Brunet, z kolei, zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie pozwalając swoim ustom wykrzywić się w czymś w rodzaju grymaśnego uśmiechu; na ten widok Scorpius przestał chichotać i po prostu zaniósł się szczerym śmiechem: spośród wszystkich min Albusa tą zawsze uwielbiał najbardziej, bo wprawiała go w pozytywnie głupawy nastrój.

Czarnowłosy, najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić, zwyczajnie oparł się wygodniej na poduszkach, by móc cieszyć oczy rozkosznie rozgrzewającym widokiem, śmiejąc się do łez razem z przyjacielem. Czy tego wieczora mógł być jeszcze szczęśliwszy?

\- Skończyłeś już? - Spytał w końcu, widząc jak blondyn zachłystuje się powietrzem, czerwony na twarzy; sam też już powoli wracał do bardziej poważnego nastroju.

Uspokoiwszy się, chłopak zmierzył go szelmowskim spojrzeniem, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. Zaś w następnym ułamku sekundy błogi wyraz rozbawienia na jego twarzy ustąpił miejsca poważnej minie. Bardzo poważnej. Uśmiech momentalnie spełzł z twarzy bruneta, a w płucach zakłuły go lodowe igiełki, jakby do dormitorium wtargnęli nagle dementorzy. Podniósł się na poduszkach.

\- Hej, co jest...?

Lecz w tym momencie rysy blondyna znów się rozjaśniły. Jednym zwinnym ruchem znalazł się na udach czarnowłosego i prawie zaczął śmiać się ponownie, widząc jego zmieszaną minę- kolejna, którą nie potrafił się nacieszyć; może nawet mógłby dać jej drugie miejsce.

\- Uwielbiam cię. - I pochylił się, pozwalając swoim roześmianym ustom zarazić uśmiechem usta czarnowłosego.

\- Mhh... A ja się czasem zastanawiam, czemu uwielbiam cię bardziej - sapnął, czując, jak jego mózg topnieje, oszołomiony bliskim kontaktem z ciałem przyjaciela.

Wciąż było to dla niego zbyt nowe (i zbyt piękne) doświadczenie, by zdążył się przyzwyczaić.


	5. Latem jest gorąco

Euforia.

W tym jednym skromnym słowie mieściły się smak, dźwięk i kolor ostatnich kilku dni z życia Albusa Severusa Pottera. Za cokolwiek się zabrał, zapominał dokończyć, a cokolwiek miał dokończyć, nie był w stanie się zabrać- wcale nie dlatego, że od powrotu do Hogwartu dzielił go już zaledwie tydzień; i wcale nie dlatego, że powrót ten miał być wkroczeniem w ostatni rok uczęszczania do owej czarodziejskiej instytucji; jego frenetyczne nastawienie do życia nie miało również podłoża w tym, że ukończone niedawno siedemnaste urodziny obdarzyły go oczekiwanymi z niecierpliwością przez wiele miesięcy przywilejami; ani że tamtego wielce szczególnego dnia dostał najlepszy prezent jaki mógł sobie wymarzyć, i to od kogoś, kto był całym jego światem; nie chodziło też o to, że parę dni temu _cały jego świat_ przysłał mu wiadomość oznajmiającą entuzjastycznie, iż ostatni tydzień letnich wakacji będzie mógł spędzić u niego, w domu Potterów... A nie, moment- to ostatnie, tak, to był właśnie powód jego trwającego od niedawna, nieustannie, radosnego rozkojarzenia.

Rodzina czarnowłosego musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że otrzymanie owej wiadomości uczyni ze świeżego pełnolatka osobę boleśnie bezużyteczną, jeśli w grę miało wchodzić coś wymagającego większego nakładu koncentracji; z drugiej strony, widząc, jak powraca do żywych po kilkutygodniowej chandrze, nikt nie miał serca umniejszać mu jego błogostanu (nawet ci, którzy zwykle nie mieliby w tym zakresie szczególnych hamulców (ekhemekhemJamesPotterekhem)). A Albus był głęboko wdzięczny, że nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć, gdy trzydziestego czerwca na stacji King's Cross w pożegnalnym afekcie pozwolił sobie na małe przedstawienie z sobą i Scorpiusem Malfoyem w rolach głównych; jedynie jego starszemu bratu zbyt długo z krwią w żyłach płynęła kostyczność, by miał wolę powstrzymać się od rzucenia złośliwego komentarza, gdy czarnowłosy podszedł do grupki Potterów z wypiekami na policzkach i jeszcze większym niż zwykle chaosem na głowie.

\- No wiesz, Al? Zawsze byłeś uroczy, ale jeszcze chwila i przebijesz swoją siostrę, a wiesz, że ona potrafi być zabój-

I dokładnie w tym momencie Lily trzepnęła go w głowę; zaś zielonooki postanowił ułatwić sobie życie ignorując sytuację. Przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne loki; a potem James znienacka objął go za szyję, obrócił się, niemal pozbawiając młodszego brata gruntu pod nogami, i potargał czule jego włosy.

\- Weź ze mnie te ręce... Dusisz mnie, Jamie, weź te ręce.

I wtedy, jakby miał to być jakiś umówiony sygnał, cała piątka ruszyła w (niepozbawioną podobnych sytuacji) drogę powrotną (Albus musiał siłą wyrwać się z uścisku szatyna).

No a potem... Cóż, potem nastały wakacje. I szarobura chmura wypełniła myśli Albusa. I nawet codzienna korespondencja z jego blondwłosym przyjacielem nie była w stanie zrekompensować mu poczucia pustki, które wypełniało go bezlitośnie w każdej chwili, kiedy nie mógł przytulić się do szczupłego torsu blondyna i gdy jego dłonie nie mogły przeczesywać jego długich, bajecznie puszystych, bladozłotych włosów, i gdy jego zielone oczy nie mogły patrzeć w te migocące lodowobłękitne głębie, jego uszy- słyszeć tego najbardziej w świecie kojącego, ciepłego głosu, jego nozdrza- wypełniać się słodkim zapachem jego ciała, i gdy jego wargi nie mogły muskać jego- zapraszających soczystą miękkością do dalszej eksploracji- a usta kąpać się w hipnotyzującym gorącu jego ust, i gdy bliskość szarookiego nie mogła porażać jego zmysłów, pozwalając mu zapomnieć o wszystkim i pamiętać tylko o nim i o każdej chwili, którą dzielili swoją obecnością, składając sobie niewerbalną obietnicę bycia...

Dla każdego kto miał w tych dniach styczność z czarnowłosym i wiedział o jego nieznającym żadnej miary przywiązaniu do młodego Malfoya, znacznie więcej niż suchy fakt stanowiło, że pozbawiony jego towarzystwa Albus Potter przypominał pogryziony przez wozaka balonik. Zielonooki po prostu bezgranicznie tęsknił za Scorpiusem- za _całym_ Scorpiusem, bo takiego go kochał: całego, co do calu, co do najdrobniejszego kawałeczka jego istoty- i pogrążał się w tym stanie coraz bardziej i bardziej, i bardziej, i bardziej: jak tonący powoli statek, w którym ziały dziury, bo bez srebrnookiego blondyna był tylko marną połową całości.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Może tylko mi się wydaje, ale Scorpius mi tu wyszedł jak taki męski odpowiednik Mary Sue... (Niemampojęcia, możetakamożenie, niechmniektośoświeci.)


	6. Niejeden raz

Srebrzysta tarcza księżyca jaśniała na morzu atramentowoczarnego atłasu usłanego dziesiątkami migoczących iskierek; jego błękitny blask oblewał świat, sprawiając, że wszystko wokół wyglądało jak wyjęte z egzotycznej bajkowej krainy. Ogród nocą otulał w senne melodie, pieśni nucone przez wiatr wirujący w koronach drzew, szumiący wśród liści krzewów i płynący łagodnie po ziemi, przynosząc subtelny aromat odległych barw jesieni przeplatany chłodną letnią bryzą- niczym ożywcze ziewnięcie po całym dniu złocistej spiekoty.

Albus delektował się byciem, w nieśpiesznych krokach przemierzając kolejne ścieżki przydomowego ogrodu. Kochał noc i nocne powietrze, wielbił ciszę i spokój, i samotność; i wszystkim tym mógł się w tamtej chwili cieszyć do woli; jednak powodem, dla którego jego twarz jaśniała przez cały ten czas w łagodnym uśmiechu, a oczy lśniły bardziej niż gwiazdy ponad jego głową, był Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- ramię w ramię, dłoń w dłoni, spacerujący przy jego boku. Cisza przygrywała im ochoczo, bo niczego więcej nie było im w tamtej chwili potrzeba: spojrzenie... dotyk... obecność...- to wystarczało.

Dom Potterów nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród okolicznych domów; jedynie był bardziej pstrokaty niż inne, bowiem jego ściany niejeden raz stanowiły swego rodzaju płótno dla artystycznego natchnienia jego brata, potem jego siostry, a w końcu- okazjonalnie- również i jego samego (ich rodzice przyjęli to znacznie mniej sztywno, niż którekolwiek z rodzeństwa mogłoby się spodziewać). Może i owo quasi-graffiti nie było specjalnie jego stylem, aczkolwiek w jakiś sposób udawało mu się tworzyć obrazy sprawiające wrażenie bardziej profesjonalnych, niż dzieła Jamesa czy Lily (mimo że z siostrą na ogół nie miałby nawet ambicji się porównywać, bowiem spośród trojga potomków imienia Chłopca Który Przeżył to właśnie ona zdawała się przejawiać konkretne zdolności artystyczne).

Czarnowłosy obserwował, oparłszy się swobodnie o ścianę, jak szarooki przesuwa dłonią po jednym z jego świeższych tworów; uśmiechał się.

\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że umiesz malować.

\- Nigdy nie umiałem - odparł bezbarwnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Lily jest w tym dobra, ja tylko...

\- Ty masz tylko wiele talentów, których nawet nie jesteś świadom. - Scorpius przeniósł uważny wzrok na przyjaciela. - Wiesz, kiedy się jeździ po świecie, ma się mnóstwo okazji, żeby zobaczyć różne dzieła sztuki... w końcu nawet wyrobić sobie jakiś konkretny smak. I koneserem na pewno nie jestem, ale... - obrzucił spojrzeniem ścianę pokrytą graffiti - ty naprawdę potrafisz znacznie więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

Przez krótki moment szum wiatru znów był jedynym dźwiękiem.

\- I tak nie zamierzam się tym zajmować. To tylko dziecinne, niezobowiązujące hobby. - Brunet ponownie wzruszył ramionami, jakby próbując podkreślić, że słowa Scorpiusa w żadnym razie go nie wzruszyły; zaś z ust jasnowłosego dobyło się łagodne parsknięcie.

\- Jak wolisz. Choć gdybyś tylko chciał...

\- Ale nie chcę.

\- Szkoda.

Zielonooki wyszczerzył się nagle.

\- Wiesz, mógłbym cię kiedyś sportretować - rzucił od niechcenia.

\- Czemu nie? - Srebrnobłękitne oczy błysnęły wesoło. - A ja nabazgroliłbym ciebie-

\- Scor...

\- I zobaczyłbyś, że naprawdę masz talent.

\- Scor, daj spokój. I tak nie potrafiłbym cię namalować - stwierdził ponuro.

\- Hah, no tak, nawet największy artysta nie byłby w stanie uchwycić szlachetnych Malfoyowskich rysów. - Blondyn zaśmiał się ciepło, lecz zaraz potem jego twarz znów przybrała bezbarwny wyraz. - Poważnie, w całym życiu zrobiono mi już chyba z pięć portretów i żaden nie był godny tych galeonów, które ojciec za nie dał.

\- Niewprawiony malarz czy niefotogeniczny Malfoy... - Czarnowłosy udał zastanowienie.

\- Nie to słowo, Al. - Szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię. - Zresztą nieważne; jasna sprawa, że to wina malarza. Właściwie, było ich kilku, ale wciąż-

\- Po co ci w ogóle były portrety? Nie lepiej po prostu zrobić zdjęcie?

Teraz z kolei szarooki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mi, to ojciec nalegał. Możesz go sam spytać, czemu, chociaż wątpię, by ci powiedział, bo mnie nigdy tego nie zdradził.

\- Tak, na pewno nie zapomnę tego zrobić, gdy go następnym razem zobaczę. - Przewrócił oczami. - Kiedykolwiek miałoby to być.

\- Hmm, mógłbyś przyjechać do mnie na święta. - Podchwycił od niechcenia blondyn.

\- Co ty, ta banda nie przeżyłaby beze mnie. - Zielonooki pokręcił głową, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie, który najwidoczniej miał być uśmiechem.

\- No to... przyjedź z rodziną. - Jasnowłosy lustrował twarz Albusa.

\- Scor, nie mówię tylko o Jamesie, Lily i moich rodzicach. Na święta zawsze zbieramy się całą rodziną. Rozumiesz? _Całą._ Potterowie, Weasleyowie... wszyscy. Wychodzi z tego taki rozgardiasz... - Westchnął przeciągle.

\- O ile dobrze kalkuluję, mój dom jest chyba wystarczająco przestronny, żeby pomieścić i Potterów i Weasleyów i Malfoyów.

Dla blondyna perspektywa spędzenia świąt w większym gronie najwyraźniej była bardzo ekscytująca, ale czarnowłosy przygryzł wargę: myśl o całej jego rodzinie w konfrontacji z rodziną Scorpiusa bynajmniej nie prezentowała się zbyt przekonywująco.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, szarooki dodał:

\- I nie musisz się przejmować, że ktoś kogoś zabije. Mój ojciec jest w porządku, wydoroślał już z tych szkolnych nienawiści. Zresztą pamiętasz, jak było, gdy się ostatnio spotkali. W razie czego ogarnie sytuację.

\- Tia... Ale tak czy siak, do świąt jeszcze daleko. - Przeciągnął się. - Zresztą, nie chce mi się teraz myśleć o rodzinie, dawnych sporach... i życiu... - Skrzywił się, jakby właśnie zobaczył coś nieprzyzwoitego. - Mam ciebie, dokładnie tutaj i dokładnie teraz, i to jest wszystko, czego mi potrzeba do szczęścia.

Ogarnął przyjaciela wzrokiem, po raz kolejny tego dnia kontemplując jego fizyczny magnetyzm.

Miał na sobie prostą szarą koszulę; lekkie podmuchy wiatru marszczyły cienką tkaninę; i wkrótce dłoń bruneta sama poczęła wędrować ku szerokiej klatce piersiowej, ciągnięta pragnieniem, by poczuć ciepło i miarowe bicie serca jasnowłosego.

Spokojne westchnięcie opuściło jego usta, gdy tętno przyjaciela pulsowało coraz wyraźniej pod jego palcami, przeplatając się z jego własnym, i gdy jego przenikliwy szmaragd spotkał ulubiony srebrzysty błękit, a kąciki ust blondyna uniosły się- tak nieznacznie, lecz Albus chłonął nieśmiały gest całym sobą, jakby od dnia swoich narodzin czekał na ten jeden skromny uśmiech.

Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w zroszoną srebrem nocy twarz, szukając w intensywnym spojrzeniu czegoś, czego sam nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Wodził tęsknie wzrokiem, badając każdy jej cal, jak gdyby pragnął nauczyć się tego widoku na pamięć, jakby dane mu było zrobić to tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Zdobiący zwykle rysy blondyna spokój zmącił obraz, który Albus postanowił zinterpretować jako oczekiwanie.

\- Al-

\- Ciii... - W postawie szarookiego i przelotnym błysku jego lodowobłękitnych oczu odbiła się ta sama niepewność, która w tamtej chwili znaczyła również jego oblicze, lecz świadomość czarnowłosego nie była w stanie przeczyć chwili; i chłopak pozwolił sobie na zrobienie kolejnego kroku, gdy leniwy szept akompaniował orientacyjnej wędrówce jego dłoni ku górze, ku tej twarzy; twarzy, której mesmeryzującemu pięknu jego umysł nie był w stanie się nie poddawać, za każdym razem, a szczególnie wtedy, gdy była tak blisko, tak blisko... na wyciągnięcie ręki... w zasięgu jego spragnionego dotyku...

I gdy tej trwającej kilka długich, intymnych sekund wędrówce nie stanął na przeszkodzie żaden opór ze strony jasnowłosego, dłoń bruneta spotkała w końcu swój cel. Zimne palce gładziły czule ostrą linię szczęki- przed momentem zaciśnięta, teraz rozluźniała się pod jego dotykiem- a w następnej chwili- ledwie uderzenie serca- musnęły jego policzki: ciepłe... gorące... jak iskierki, które pod wpływem kontaktu z gładką skórą przepłynęły przez jego dłoń, łaskocząc każdy jej nerw niczym piórko, by pomknąć łagodną pieszczotą przez jego ciało i pogrążony w transie intymności chwili umysł. Jego kciuk przesunął się powoli, delikatnie, niemal z czcią, po dolnej wardze szarookiego- taka delikatna... tak bajecznie miękka... - i ciepło rozlało się w żyłach czarnowłosego, oszałamiając świadomość. Niczego więcej już nie było, cały świat znikł; byli tylko oni, oni dwaj, sami; i dzieliło ich ledwie spojrzenie i oddech, szept i dotyk. Soczysty szmaragd zatapiał się w księżycowym błękicie- _zawsze tak nęcąco lśnił?_ \- tonąc w tej bezkresnej głębi- niezbadanej jak odległe lody północnych krain, kuszącej jak szafirowe odmęty oceanu stopione z lazurem bezkresnego nieba- coraz bardziej... i bardziej... lecz w następnej sekundzie półprzymknięte powieki blondyna przerwały nagłość sennego żaru okraszonego przyciemnionym srebrem spojrzenia, gdy tęskne westchnięcie otworzyło jego usta- tak nieznacznie; lecz widok tkniętej błogością twarzy młodego Malfoya i jego gorący oddech muskający skórę bruneta sprawiły, że puls czarnowłosego przyspieszył, wysyłając kolejne fale ciepłej niczym promienie letniego słońca rozkoszy rozgrzewającej jego ciało.

\- Al... - Kolejne westchnięcie- ciche jak oddech, niemal nieśmiałe- wypełniło przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi i wtem czar niewinnej pieszczoty prysł jak bańka mydlana, gdy Albus zmniejszył przestrzeń dzielącą go od obiektu jego tęsknych marzeń, pozwalając instynktom wreszcie przejąć kontrolę, a rozpalającej jego mięśnie gorączce opanować każdy cal swojego istnienia, z lubością smakując świadomość, że Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy jest z nim, tu i teraz, i jest jego; tylko jego.

Popchnięty na ścianę, pogrążony w hipnozie ciepła emanującego od zielonookiego, blondyn poddał się zachłannym, niemal gorączkowym wędrówkom dłoni przyjaciela po swoim torsie, rozpływając się w jego bliskości, w jego zapachu, w jego żarliwości, pozwalając mu objąć swoje biodra i w odpowiedzi chwytając jego w niecierpliwym uścisku; a gdy krew krążyła coraz szybciej, gdy ich ciała były tak blisko siebie, że wzajemne pragnienie nie miało już więcej kształtu ledwie niewyraźnego pobudzenia, fale gorąca płynące w żyłach bruneta teraz ożywiały również każdy cal jasnowłosego, pchając go coraz dalej, na sam brzeg, na skraj, aż zatracił się we wszechogarniających sensacjach, pojąc zielonookiego słodkimi jękami spływającymi ze swoich ust i chłonąc łapczywie jego własne- jak gdyby były życiodajnym eliksirem- gdy ich wargi tańczyły w rytmie ich bioder, akompaniując dłoniom badającym pożądliwie, niemal nieświadomie, najdrobniejsze nawet drgnięcia każdego mięśnia znajdującego się w zasięgu ich prowadzonego pasją dotyku.

\- Chcesz tego, Scor... _Oh..._ Powiedz, że tego chcesz... - Gardłowy szept zmącił pieśń łagodnych pojękiwań, błogich westchnień i ostrych, roztrzęsionych oddechów, gdy ręce zielonookiego przesuwały się po biodrach, plecach i szyi blondyna- mięśnie napinały się pod jego żarliwym dotykiem- by w końcu zanurzyć się w miękkich włosach; morze jedwabistego złota pieściło jego dłonie.

\- Tak... Ahhh... Chcę, Al... W-wiesz, że chcę... - Zachrypłe mruczenie barwiło jego słowa; i nagle długie palce blondyna zaczęły plątać się w niesfornych lokach, przeczesując czarne kosmyki, masując wrażliwą skórę, posyłając fale iskier rozchodzące się wdzięcznie po ciele bruneta. Oddech Albusa- gorący na odsłoniętej szyi jasnowłosego, wysyłający elektryzujące dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, spływające jak błyskawice ku dolnym partiom jego ciała- przyspieszył, gdy wypełniła go świadomość znaczenia tych słów. Tak tęsknił za tą bliskością: wakacyjna rozłąka rozbudziła jego głód, poruszyła uśpione pragnienie... Chciał wreszcie stać się całością- w pełni, na każdy możliwy sposób. Chciał wypełnić pustkę... Pustkę, która była w nim, głęboko w nim, od zawsze... od zawsze aż do momentu kiedy ich spojrzenia po raz pierwszy się spotkały; i aż do teraz stawała się coraz bardziej przejmująca... bo bez niego był tylko marną połową całości. Łaknął brakującej części siebie, był głodny spełnienia, chciał poznać smak jedności, poczuć soczysty aromat pełni- całym sobą. I oto wizja stała się jawą. Nie mógł tego stracić, nie teraz; nie teraz, gdy...

\- Al, Scorpius, kolacja na sto- o! Niech to szl... U-uh...

Albus obrócił się gwałtownie, by czujne zielone oczy mogły ujrzeć nikogo innego jak jego brata. _Czyżby świat odkrył nową radość we wrzucaniu członków jego rodziny w sam środek najmilszych momentów jego życia?_ W tym półmroku nie był w stanie dostrzec wyrazu twarzy szatyna, lecz znał go na tyle dobrze, że wyobraźnia sama namalowała obraz jego rysów wykrzywionych w niesubtelnej mieszance szoku i rozbawienia. Przez kilka męcząco długich sekund zieleń i błękit trwały w niewidomej walce z bursztynowym brązem- nieśmiałe podmuchy wiatru i towarzyszący im szum liści nie zagłuszały nierównego sapania splątanej w objęciach dwójki- i w końcu James Potter postanowił odzyskać fason.

\- Kolacja na stole. Chyba że wolicie zjeść później. - Rozedrgana nuta odbiła się echem na zwykle niewzruszonej powierzchni jego głosu, ale Albus docenił, że tym razem powstrzymał się od skomentowania sytuacji.

\- Dzięki, Jamie, zaraz przyjdziemy - odparł, siląc się na swobodny ton, mimo pulsującej w jego żyłach złości.

Wychwycił w ciemności kiwnięcie głowy, po czym jego brat odwrócił się i znikł za rogiem domu Potterów; odgłos zamykanych drzwi rozproszył mętną ciszę.

Żebra czarnowłosego uniosły się, gdy napełnił je chłodnym, przyjemnie wilgotnym powietrzem nocy, by za moment opaść w gwałtownym wydechu. Nie potrafił dopuścić tej myśli do świadomości, ale gdy gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy przemknęła barwna scena z nim i Scorpiusem w rolach głównych, rad był, że James przerwał tę upojną chwilę- ogród najwyraźniej nie był najlepszym miejscem, by dawać się ponosić afektom. Wynurzywszy się z odmętów swojej wyobraźni, przeniósł wzrok na blondyna: jego wargi były zaciśnięte, tak samo jak okraszone długimi rzęsami powieki, i coś głęboko w ciele bruneta zwinęło się w echach ferworu, wypełniając go nagłym pragnieniem zatracenia się w gorącu tych ust raz jeszcze.

Wcale nie był głodny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wrażenie, że ten króciutki dialog tuż przed wejściem Jamesa psuje całość. Huh, no cóż...
> 
> Na razie to tyle. Może będzie więcej.

**Author's Note:**

> Od tego się zaczęło moje pisanie Scorbusa. Bardzo nieambitnie, leniwie i w ogóle jakoś tak nijak. Bo z fabułą sobie zwyczajnie nie radzę, najwyraźniej. Nie wiem, czy coś dalej będę w tej serii pisać; nie mam chyba co za zbytnio. Na razie jest sześć one-shotów; może będzie więcej, może nie. Się zobaczy.


End file.
